Real Lives: Behind the Tux and the Fuku
by Bobbin
Summary: Today: wuz hapnin? : drama/ humor/ romance --friends-family-gossip-revelations
1. Default Chapter

Real Lives- Behind the Tux & the Fuku  
  
Prologue:  
  
I started this all with a question: Why would Darien go to Harvard? There are good medical schools in Japan he could have attended. Or, if he was going to go to the States, why not a school on the West coast like Stanford so it wouldn't be so far away? Why be a doctor at all? Sure it has prestige and makes good money, but the hours are (ahem) uncertain. (Can you imagine: excuse me from this operation, but I have to go fight some youma.)  
  
Then I got to thinking, why is he uncertain about his real name? His parents were killed and he was wounded in a car accident. Japan is a modern country and forensics would trace the owner of the car, providing his identity and address which would lead to any extended family if any existed. I also had questions about his developing powers (or lack there of, the anime near totally emasculated Darien).  
  
So with these in mind, I began the following continuing story of Darien and Serena. It starts in the middle of the 'S' season (my writings are based on the anime, not manga). The time is late summer, Rini is back and has met Hotaru. Serena is 15 (the Birthday Blues episode) and in ninth grade, the final year of junior high. Darien is 20 and in his second year of college. Rini, who seemed to be about 6 and probably a 1st grader when she first showed up in S.M.'R', now seems about 9 and is possibly in 4th grade. (Definitely in late primary by 'Super S')  
  
This is a background story, exploring relationships and how their lives are affected by what is happening,. It refers to things that are happening but doesn't show much. Minor supporting characters have a larger part of the story, there will be viewpoints from Serena's family, Andrew, Molly, Peter Caine and another x-over. There are surprises and revelations, (yes!) humor, romance and drama. I hope everyone who reads will be intrigued and amused.  
  
Oh, yeah, blanket disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters mentioned. I merely extrapolate. 


	2. Family Dinner

Chapter 1: Family Dinner  
  
Kenji sighed as he looked around the table. Seems like they rarely had just the family for dinner anymore. Either Serena was there with one or more of her friends and Sammy was missing or vice-versa. Occasionally they would both (or all three, now that Rini was visiting again) be gone and it would be just himself and Ikuko. She enjoyed having the company. She had grown up in a large family and loved to cook for a group.  
  
This evening Darien was present on one of his infrequent visits. It had been several months since he had requested permission to date Serena and he was still seeing her. Wasn't it more normal for girls her age to be in and out of love? "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." He still hadn't quite decided which the young man was.  
  
Darien was seated opposite Serena- no more holding hands under the table! Sammy was out of reach of being kicked by his sister, too. Come to think of it, dinners were quieter the nights Darien came. Serena had better manners and Sammy teased less. He had a way of listening to everyone, even Rini. Kenji had spoken with other fathers and heard stories about other daughters' boyfriends: how they would be disrespectful, loud, mooching, or mean. It wasn't so bad having an older suitor for Serena. A generation ago, it was normal to find an older settled man for a daughter. What am I thinking? Serena is too young to be serious. Besides, what do I really know about the young man? "So, Darien, what are your plans for the future?" he asked.  
  
"Future?" he responded, giving Serena and Rini a confident, possessive smile. The two giggled secretively until he gave them a warning glance. "Um, what do you mean, sir?"  
  
"Your plans for after college, what are you studying?" Kenji asked.  
  
"I have been studying medicine, but now I don't know. Physics for sure, and possibly history and government." Darien answered thoughtfully.  
  
"History and government? That's very different from medicine. Why did you change your mind?" Mr. Tsukino asked curiously.  
  
Darien paused, collecting his thoughts before answering. The rest of the family were also quiet, interested in his reply. "I have always been interested in physics: natural law and how things work; and in history: what has been done in the past, and what should be avoided in the future. Studying government will help me understand how groups can work together to solve problems." "That's a good answer, Darien. How are you with languages?"  
  
"Besides Japanese, I speak English and French, some Chinese and Latin. I seem to have a knack for learning languages," he stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Perhaps you should consider a career with the Diplomatic Corps. I'm one of the official photographers there. I could arrange a tour if you are interested," Kenji offered.  
  
"Yeah, Darien, you'll be great at that!" piped up Rini.  
  
"Rini," he admonished, glaring at her.  
  
"Sorry, Fa.Darien. Oops!" The little girl covered her mouth with her hands and looked down, abashed. Serena giggled nervously and Darien looked up, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Sammy, sensing something was up, decided to tease. "What was that, Rini? Did you just call Darien 'father'?" he asked insinuatingly.  
  
"It's just a game. Yeah, that's it, it's just a game we..." Serena started brightly, then faltered at her parents alarmed looks.  
  
"Waaa" Rini started crying, "I miss my real mom and dad so much!" She jumped up and ran to her room, followed by Ikuko.  
  
"Girls! Always with the waterworks," Sammy said disgustedly.  
  
"Sammy, go to your room and think about being more considerate," his father ordered.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything!" he protested.  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Perhaps I should leave now," Darien said.  
  
"No, stay, please. Forgive the behavior of the children."  
  
"I understand, kids will be kids. You are very kind to take care of little Rini. I'm sure her parents appreciate it." (It was the closest he may get to thanking them, he thought.)  
  
"Yes. We don't hear from them often, they're rather out of touch, but Rini has adjusted very well thanks to Serena," Mr. Tsukino nodded to his daughter.  
  
"Me? I haven't done much." She had caught Darien's drift. "You and Mom take care of her just like you do Sammy and I"  
  
"Yes, but you have included her in your activities with your friends and you all watch out for her." He said this while looking at her, then gave a glance to Darien and raised an eyebrow to include him, "Serena, I'm proud you are getting along better with Rini this time."  
  
"Aw, Dad, you know I love the little spore," Serena said, pleased.  
  
"So do I," her father replied, "still I wish her parents would get back from this trip. It's not good for a child to be separated from her parents for so long." He paused and became aware of the two teens reactions. He had expected Darien to be disinterested or maybe both to be a bit annoyed to have to include Rini on their dates so often. Instead, they were almost giggling, like there was a secret joke about it. A thought occurred to him; perhaps he could put this topic to good use. "So, Darien, do you remember much about your parents?"  
  
A look of sorrow crossed the young man's face and Kenji realized he had never spoken about them. "I don't remember anything about them," Darien confessed. Serena looked at him sympathetically. She knew how difficult it was for him to speak about it, how much it hurt him.  
  
"Don't you have any clue, pictures or such to remind you?" Her father pressed, "It's not so unusual to not remember your early years, especially after a traumatic experience."  
  
"I do have a box of photos and things from my parents' home that the social worker saved for me," Darien admitted, "I haven't looked at them much because I couldn't relate to them."  
  
"You should look at them again with fresh eyes. After all, a man should know where he came from as well as where he's going," Kenji stated.  
  
"Oo, Darien, may I come over and look at the photos with you, I have fresh eyes. Oops, I mean,.well, you know what I mean. I love looking at old photos," she finished.  
  
Darien laughed. Mr. Tsukino was right, it was time to confront his past with 'fresh eyes'. "Sure, Serena, come by tomorrow after school, ok."  
  
"Great, I'll be there. That is if it's all right with you, Dad?" she pleaded.  
  
"You may go, if only..."  
  
"I know, I know. If I take Rini or someone else."  
  
"No. If only you are back in time for dinner," he finished. The two would be busy and Darien didn't need to answer questions from the precocious child.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy!" Serena gushed. Darien looked at him grate-fully, acknowledging the honor of trust.  
  
"So, Darien, about that tour. Are you interested?" It would be a good chance to get to know the young man better on his own turf.  
  
"Yes sir, I would appreciate it, but I would have to wait until winter break to go." The old man is finally beginning to accept him.  
  
"Serena." Mrs. Tsukino came into the dining room, "Rini is asking for you."  
  
"I'll go up in a minute. Darien?" She looked at him questioningly.  
  
He rose from his seat, "Thank you for dinner. If you'll excuse me, I really should go home and study." Serena walked him to the door. A quick handclasp and a peck on the cheek along with the murmured good-bye was all that were tolerated by her parents.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Serena approached the little girl who was lying face down on her bed. "Rini, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Rini gave a couple of sniffs. "Yeah," she replied, turning her head. When she saw they were alone, she sat up and hugged Serena. "I'm sorry for saying anything. Are you and Darien in trouble?"  
  
"Don't be sorry. We all nearly blew it. You saved us with your crying. Do you really miss your Mom and Dad that much?" the older girl asked with a smile.  
  
"Sometimes, but not too much. Not like last time. I know you love me now and my best friends are here. And Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Sammy,"  
  
"Sh-sh," Serena cautioned. The two hugged each other again. "Actually, some good came of it. Gramp, uh.Papa Kenji got Darien to think about his parents. I'm going over tomorrow to look at some pictures. Without you!" she said triumphantly.  
  
"Really? Now you're going to find out about.oops. I nearly did it again."  
  
"Find out about what? I know, I know, 'you can't tell us'," Serena said, exasperated.  
  
"That's right!" the little girl crowed.  
  
"You've got so many secrets locked up in your noggin, some of them are bound to spill," the teen replied, rubbing her knuckles in the pink hair.  
  
"Yeah, well it's a good thing I take after my daddy. If I were like you, you'd be front page news!" Rini exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah? Come here, you little squirt." The two girls started chasing each other and ended in a tickling session. At last the older caught her breath. "At least we know we're supposed to find something," she giggled.  
  
"Do you think we can go find some dessert?" Rini asked.  
  
"Let's go!" 


	3. A Lost Past

Chapter 2: A Lost Past  
  
Darien went home and got a box down from his closet. He looked at it awhile before opening it. After he had gotten out of the hospital when he was little, a social worker had stayed with him at his parents' small apartment. They were hoping that familiar surroundings would help his memories. It hadn't. When the lease was up, she had packed this box of personal items and he had been sent to the orphanage.  
  
He had been encouraged to look at the pictures by the headmaster, but he rarely had. This was the first time since he'd moved in his apartment that he had taken it down. He opened the box.  
  
The first thing he saw was a baseball mitt. It was the only thing he had added to the box. He couldn't remember why, but he had jealously guarded it at the orphanage, taking it to his bed and letting it catch the silent tears he cried that he wouldn't let anyone see. He had never played with it. Picking it up, he tried putting it on. It was way too small for his adult hand and he set it down. Next in the box was a photo album. Some of the pictures were loose, removed from frames and just tucked in: an 8x10 wedding picture, baby pictures, a family portrait (he looked like he was about five in it). His parents looked so young, not much older than he was now. His father appeared to be of medium height, with fairly typical features. His mother had been beautiful! Almost as tall as her husband, she had dark hair that fell in waves below her shoulders and light brown eyes.  
  
As he flipped through the album, he noticed the progression in the family, from just a couple to having an infant to having an active child. In most of the pictures he looked happy, wearing a Tokyo team cap. His father must have liked baseball; some of them had been taken at the ballpark. There was also a somber one of his father at the Hiroshima Memorial.  
  
Setting the album aside to review with Serena, he took out a large envelope of papers. Emptying them on the table, he looked them over: high school certificates, marriage license, his father's college degree, (he had graduated from KO University- the same one he was attending; he had gotten a degree in engineering.) There was a business license for Chiba Song Lee: his mother had run a flower shop. There were a couple of news clippings in a plastic protector: his father had been on his high school baseball team. In a red prayer envelope, he found a letter dated a few days after his birth. He put it aside to read later. There wasn't much else so he put the papers away. The only thing left was a jewelry box made of inlaid wood. Opening it released a slight scent of roses and sandalwood. Wrapped in a silk scarf was a pearl necklace, and inside a satin bag was an ornate silver locket. There were some earrings and other trinkets in the bottom that he only gave a glance at. He sighed, suddenly feeling tired.  
  
He put all but the letter away, made some tea and sat down to read it.  
  
"(Aug. 6) Honorable Father, A few days ago, my son was born, just before Peace Day. We have given him a name from both the East and the West to symbolize the peace between the two since he has blood of both. His name is Chiba Darien Mamaru. It seemed fitting. I will bring him to visit you. I will teach him to honor the memory of our family."  
  
The letter ended there. He read it over several times, considering each phrase; 'Peace Day' 'blood of both' 'honor the memory'. "A man should know where he came from." Mr. Tsukino was right.  
  
  
  
AN: Darien's birthday is Aug. 3rd. Peace Day is Aug. 6th. 


	4. A Picture's Worth

Chapter 3: A Picture's Worth  
  
Ikuko entered the little room at the top of the stairs. Too small and out of the way for a real guestroom, the children had used it as a playroom when they were little. More recently, it had been used as a storage area for outgrown toys and games and other household items. When Rini returned for another extended visit, they had cleaned it out and fixed it up for her. The girls were getting along much better now that they had their own space. Serena's room was definitely lived in- not dirty, but unorganized. Rini tended to be neat as a pin, everything in its' place. She kept her room very clean for a young child. There were some things she wasn't expected to do, so Ikuko had come in to change the sheets and mop the floor.  
  
Approaching the bed, she spied a stray sock peeking out from underneath. *Not perfect after all* she chuckled, then looked under the bed for it's mate. What she found was a stack of drawings. Pulling them out, she sat down to look at them. *Rini does draw well and she has a good imagination,* was her first thought. There were a few she dismissed as some fantasy story while noting that she used Serena, Darien and herself as models. They were labeled 'Queen Serenity' 'King Endymion' 'Small Lady' 'Crystal Tokyo'. They were very pretty with the girls in white gowns in front of a star-like castle.  
  
There were a number of pictures that showed Sailor Moon and a man in black- Tuxedo Mask, and other Sailor Scouts fighting odd people or creatures. Sailor Moon looked remarkably like Serena and the smallest Scout looked like Rini. The others were familiar, too. *She seems to have a fascination with the Sailor Scouts. The colors are so bright, you can almost feel the fight.* Another thought crossed her mind, leaving it disturbed. *Serena and Darien have both witnessed monster attacks. Has Rini been with them and seen something, too, or even been in danger? Is drawing herself as a Scout her way of coping with the fear?*  
  
She considered the remaining pictures. The subject matter was normal: playing in the park, being with friends, getting ice cream. But almost always, there was the trio: Rini, Serena, and Darien. *"Playing games", my foot. What games? That young man spoils both those girls too much. I should spend more time with Rini instead of sending her with Serena. I should also encourage her to do things with kids her own age, perhaps an art class.* So thinking, she put the pictures back under the bed and started her chores again.  
  
  
  
AN: Intrigued? Good things are coming, please review and tell me what you think of this. 


	5. Kisses and Cake

Chapter 4: Kisses and Cake  
  
He was ready when she came to the door that afternoon. He was certain she wouldn't be late today, the first time they had had a chance to be alone recently. He might not take advantage of it, but he would definitely make the most of it.  
  
"Hi Darien, I'm here," she announced cheerfully as she entered.  
  
"And on time, too. Would you like a snack, Serena?" He smiled, silly question, "I have some chocolate cake."  
  
"Cake? Alright!" Her smile brightened as she skipped into the room.  
  
"Serena, wait," Darien said approaching her with a gentle smile, "We have time, let's take it slow."  
  
Blushing, she nodded her assent. They sat down together by the low table where there were two goblets, two slices of rich chocolate cake and a chilled bottle. He captured her eyes with his and held her hands. "Darien." She breathed.  
  
He kissed her hands and released them. "Would Milady care for a drink?" he showed her the bottle with a wink.  
  
"Certainly, Milord," she replied with a giggle. She watched as he poured the sparkling beverage into the crystal goblets. He handed her one. "A toast: to desert," he said, clinking the goblets lightly.  
  
"To desert," she sipped the cider. "You are in such a strange mood today," she observed, dipping her finger in the frosting to taste it.  
  
"I missed desert last night," he said catching her hand before it reached her lips and bringing it to his own, "and I've missed being with just you." He licked the frosting off her finger, an anticipatory glint in his eyes.  
  
She shivered sensually. *This is not happening,* she thought, her eyes closed, *five minutes with chocolate and I haven't even tasted it, and I'm beginning to not care.*  
  
"Here." She heard his voice and opened her eyes. He was holding a modest morsel on a fork in front of her. She took it delicately and savored the rich taste and creamy texture. He watched as a look of rapture crossed her face. The golden sunlight filtered through the window, touching her satin tresses and making her seem to glow.  
  
She scooped up a forkful of cake and offered it to him, teasing lightly, "Turn about is fair play." Dipping his head, he took the proffered bite, even white teeth flashing in a smile. Her aim had been slightly off and he had a dab on his cheek. Greatly daring, she leaned forward and licked the spot. He swallowed, visibly moved, then putting his arm behind her back, he drew her to him and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Breaking apart with a shuddering sigh, she could feel his warmth through his cotton shirt and the tension trembling in him as he fought for control. She pulled back and took a cool drink from her goblet, prompting him to do likewise.  
  
"What brought all this on?" she asked wonderingly.  
  
"I didn't want you thinking I take our relationship for granted," he replied with a warm smile. "Want some more?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Haven't you had enough?" she pretended to be slightly alarmed, but was pleased.  
  
"Not near enough," he answered with a wolfish grin, "I know when I've had enough and I'm not there yet."  
  
They proceeded with the give and take of kisses and cake, from light nibbles and kisses on fingertips to abandoning the last bites to recline into an enraptured embrace. Releasing her after a deep, lingering kiss, he rested head on his elbow, watching her as their pulses slowed. "Now that's enough," he chuckled softly, tracing her face with his fingers, "anymore and I couldn't face your father."  
  
She reached up and brushed his hair away from his eyes. He caught her hand and kissed the palm. "Isn't this where we started?" she giggled.  
  
"And your father was just beginning to be nice to me. Why?"  
  
"I think he's heard horror stories about other fathers' daughters' boyfriends. He's decided you aren't so bad after all."  
  
"Really? I'm glad," he said, satisfied. He started to play with her hair, reluctant to get up.  
  
"Of course, I could always date some other guys so he could really appreciate you," she said half seriously.  
  
Just as an ember can be fanned by a wind into a raging forest fire, so her words enflamed a primal passion that threatened to engulf him. "Don't you dare," he growled. "You're mine!" He caught her to him tightly, pressing himself against her and kissed her with a previously unmatched intensity. She responded with equal fervor, catching his fever and clutching his thin shirt and the back of his silky, dark hair.  
  
The phone rang loud and shrill, the sound startling them like ice water. They broke apart, panting. The phone rang again.  
  
"Don't answer," she said reaching for him again.  
  
"Have to.'sAndrew," he slurred like a drunken man. "If I don't." He got up, sobering as the phone rang once more. "Hello.hi Andrew.Yeah, I'm alright..Thanks, buddy." He hung up and leaned his head against the wall. He'd come so close to losing it.  
  
Serena got up and cleared the dishes away, shaken and thoughtful. She had been taking him for granted. He was always there for her, whether she needed him or just wanted him, her boy toy. But he was like a chained tiger, dangerous in battle and boudoir. This is what others recognized immediately: Beryl, Raye, Emerald, even Luna and Setsuna. She was safe only because he chose to keep her that way! She approached him hesitantly, fearful yet excited. *He was hers!*  
  
He looked like a little boy on time out. She touched his arm. Warily, he turned, afraid to face her what- anger?.fear?.shame? What he saw was a cheerful confidence, love and grace.  
  
"So, Darien, where are the family photos I came to look at?"  
  
"Oh Serena," he said, relieved and elated, "have I mentioned today that I love you?"  
  
  
  
AN: Oooo, enjoyed that? I reeealy have to update more often. Next chapter: more clues to D's past. 


	6. Connections

Chapter 5: Connections  
  
"Oh, Darien, your mother was so beautiful! It's easy to see where you get your looks."  
  
"You think so? I hadn't thought of it." He looked at the picture Serena was pointing to. "All these years, I avoided looking at all this because I couldn't connect to any of it."  
  
"Of course you connect, this is your family," she stated emphatically.  
  
"But I don't remember any of it," he complained.  
  
"I don't remember being a baby either, but after hearing my folks tell the same story fifty times, I know what happened. That's the connection you lost," she said sympathetically. "Let's look at these closer, Rini said we would find something."  
  
"Any clue as to what?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, she clammed up. But we can figure it out. You were sooo cute when you were little," she gushed, looking at his baby pictures.  
  
"Looks like I already had a thing for heights," he noted, looking at a photo of a very small black-haired boy on top of a climbing structure.  
  
"I recognize that playground!" Serena exclaimed. "We've taken Rini there."  
  
"Are you sure?" Darien questioned, looking closer.  
  
"Absolutely. I've shopped in that building behind it. And look, this picture was taken at the lake." The lake where they had gone rowing, where Rini had first dropped in on them, where they had watched the sun set so many times like countless other couples, like his parents.  
  
"Wow, Darien, you were raised right here in Juuban. Are you feeling connected now?"  
  
"Yes," he replied, "there's more," he pointed to one that showed his mother in front of a flower shop, "She was a florist and my dad graduated from the same college I'm attending."  
  
"Do you think you might have some other family here?"  
  
"No, I think my father's family came from here," he noted somberly, showing her the picture of the Hiroshima Memorial and the letter.  
  
"I'm sorry. I went there with school, but it didn't mean anything personally, you know."  
  
"I know, same here. I plan on going there again now."  
  
"'Darien Mamaru', I like that. What's this about 'blood of both'?" puzzled Serena, "What about your mother?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't found any more clues about her family."  
  
"What else is there?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"Papers, documents, I looked through them last night; my mother's jewelry box, I didn't finish going through it."  
  
"May I look?"  
  
"That's what you're here for, with your 'fresh eyes'," he teased.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny, smart guy," she said opening the box. She lifted the floral printed scarf, noticing the scent. "Maybe that's one reason why you like roses and gardens- they remind you of your mother," she observed, smelling the scarf.  
  
"Possibly," he agreed.  
  
"You know, I think these pearls are real," she said holding up the necklace, "See how the silk is knotted between each one?"  
  
He had the locket in his hands, examining it, searching for the latch. "Here, let me try," Serena took it in her small hands and with a little 'click', opened it. "Fingernails," she explained casually. Inside were two old black and white photos about the size of a thumbnail, one of a man and one of a woman.  
  
*How old?* he wondered, "There's an inscription on the back. It's not Japanese; Chinese maybe."  
  
"Molly's mom might be able to tell what it is and how old," Serena remarked.  
  
"That's a good idea, Meatball-head, thanks."  
  
"What's this?" From the bottom of the box, she pulled out an envelope and a cardboard folder. Inside the envelope was a fine black curl tied with a lavender ribbon and a baby tooth. "Darien, your mother must have saved these."  
  
Darien had opened the folder and was staring at it. She peeked over and saw it was a frame for one picture and another was loose inside. Both were black and white. The one in the frame was of a young woman in a foreign formal outfit. The loose one was of a man in army fatigues posing in front of a sign in English. On the back was the date '1953' and the words in English 'Song Lee's father, Hawkeye.' "My mother's father- my grandfather, was American," Darien said, stunned. "I wonder who he was."  
  
"This other picture must be your grandmother. This must be what Rini said we'd find!" Serena said excitedly.  
  
"I think you're right. I'm going to show this picture to Peter. He might be able to tell me what the sign means," he started to put things away.  
  
"When are you going to see him?"  
  
"Later tonight. I have to go to work for a few hours first. Want a ride home? I can drop you off on the way."  
  
"OK. Um. why did Andrew call earlier?"  
  
He stood still, keys in hand. "Insurance."  
  
"Insurance? For who?"  
  
"For us both," he replied, blushing.  
  
"Oh." 


	7. Fairy Tales Are True

Chapter 6: Fairy Tales Are True  
  
"Darien, you've got to be more aware of attacks from behind. You rely too much on what you can see. Feel the danger around you."  
  
"And you think this is going to help?" Darien stood in the middle of the dojo, blindfolded and weaponless. The sensei- Peter Caine and two others surrounded him.  
  
"Be quiet and listen," Peter told him, "You can do this."  
  
The three started circling the young man. He stood, slightly crouched, hands ready, head turning to catch the slightest sound. He avoided the first attack, spun and parried the second, but was knocked down by the third.  
  
"OK, I think that's enough for tonight," Peter said, helping Darien up. After the others had changed and left, he invited Darien up to his apartment for coffee.  
  
"Man, I just can't believe I'm still not able to get it," Darien complained.  
  
"You need to calm down and focus. You'll get it. I would like you to come work with the class." He set down two cups. "Hope you like it, it's Starbucks*, a friend sent it to me from the States. Too bad he can't send pizza."  
  
"It's good," he agreed.  
  
They sipped their coffee in silence, occupied with their own thoughts. Peter was the first to speak, after contemplating his companion, "Darien, where do you fight?"  
  
"Huh.What do you mean?" The young man stammered, turning pale.  
  
"There are two ways for a man to reach the level of skill you have. One is to train every day for years, and the other is through experience. School, work, and a social life doesn't allow much time for training, so that leaves experience," Peter concluded, eyeing his friend.  
  
Darien set his cup down with a sigh. He recalled that Peter had been a policeman before he was a priest. If there was anyone he could trust, it would be him, if he would believe. "Sensei Caine," he began, setting a formal tone, "do you believe in destiny?"  
  
Peter sat back and considered the question and tone. After months of working with him, was the young man ready to confide in him?  
  
"Yes," he replied remembering episodes from his past, "yes, I do. One might say that's how I got where I am today."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't understand." It was Darien's turn to be intrigued.  
  
"Becoming a priest, being the last in the line of Kwai Chang. It's not easy fulfilling prophecies," he grimaced, wishing he had something stronger than coffee.  
  
"Tell me about it," the younger man replied, sharing the same thought.  
  
"I will. I'll tell you my story and you'll tell me yours," the American offered with a quick grin.  
  
"Agreed, and may the most fantastic tale win," Darien replied recklessly.  
  
"Win? What shall we wager? Neither of us is rich."  
  
"Service. I'll continue to need lessons for a while."  
  
"You sound pretty cocky, kid. I could use an assistant." The older man looked him over with sparkling brown eyes. It was a time for truth and dare, and Dare would have to tell an amazing truth to top his. "OK, I'll start. Last century, my great-grandfather Kwai Chang Caine, killed the nephew of the Emperor of China when he ordered the murder of another priest. He escaped to America and eventually founded a temple there, but there was a blood debt on our family. I was called to fulfill that debt by being the defender of the present Emperor."  
  
"Wait a minute," Darien interrupted, "there is no Emperor of China now, not since the revolution."  
  
"I will trust you to keep this secret. He was the third generation to be raised in hiding in San Francisco. I was his bodyguard at his coronation and helped get him back to China. He's a young man now, not much older than you are. Your turn."  
  
Darien filed this tidbit away for future use, held out his cup for a refill and started his tale. "Thousands of years ago, the planets were inhabited and there was a kingdom on each one. It was the time called the Silver Millenium. The Moon Kingdom was the most powerful, it was ruled by a Queen with the power of a magic crystal: the Silver Imperium Crystal. She had a beautiful daughter, the Princess Serenity. The Princess fell in love with Endymion, the Prince of the Earth. A great evil came and destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and Prince and Princess were killed. With the last of her power, the Queen sent the spirits of those that were killed, good and bad, to the future to fight again."  
  
"Nice fairy tale. What does it have to do with you?"  
  
"I am the Prince reborn. A lot of my skills I remember from that time. The rest I've gained fighting demons to protect Sailor Moon."  
  
"Don't tell me, you're not." Peter started, unbelieving. He had heard of a lot of weird stuff happening in Tokyo, about demons and magic girls and one guy.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask." Darien finished, producing a rose with a flourish.  
  
"Does that mean your girlfriend Serena, is your Princess?"  
  
"And Sailor Moon."  
  
He whistled, "No wonder you wanted her to have lessons."  
  
"How is she doing?" Darien inquired with a dash of reality.  
  
"She's amazing at dodging. She has her own unique style," Peter admitted, "I've reinforced that with street self-defense which we used to teach at the Police department. Come to think of it, why don't you bring her with you to class, I'd like to see how you work as a team."  
  
"I'll try and arrange it, our schedules are a bit erratic. Ready to admit defeat?"  
  
"Not quite. One more, a tale of ancient prophecy and time travel."  
  
"Sounds interesting," smiled Darien.  
  
"On an ancient scroll found in a monastery, there was a prophecy that stated 'the last of the line shall teach the first.' It referred to the first Shaolin priest of the line of Kwai Chang, five hundred years ago. The monastery and the village it was in were under siege from a warlord. My father and I traveled through the Book of Shamballa back to that time. I taught my ancestor how to fight using kung fu while my father worked to find a cure for the poison that was killing the villagers. With the methods of kung fu, they were able to defeat the warlord. With the cycle completed, and the prophecy fulfilled, we returned to the present," Peter finished triumphantly.  
  
Darien was impressed; fate had led him to an extraordinary man. Then he smiled, time to one-up him. "Good story. I especially liked the part when you helped your ancestor."  
  
"Can you tell a better one?" Peter challenged, curious.  
  
The younger man nodded, then started, "In the far future, a thousand years from now will be the Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo, the most advanced and powerful on Earth. But it will be attacked by the Black Moon family of Nemesis, the tenth planet. With the Queen of Crystal Tokyo entombed in a stasis chamber of crystal and the King wounded and in a coma; the King, using psychic projection, orders the city's final defenses and the guardians to protect the palace with a force field formed by their life energy. Only the Princess, a small child, escaped to seek help in the past. She came here to the present seeking the Silver Crystal to save her mother and the kingdom. She found Sailor Moon."  
  
"The Princess had been followed to the past by members of the Black Moon family, who sought to capture her and the Crystal. Sailor Moon and I and the Scouts fought to protect her. It was a time of great personal trials. Just when we needed to be strongest, my nightmares weakened our team. Your advice, Peter, helped me to reconcile with her barely in time. We traveled to the future and faced the leader of the Black Moon family and defeated him. But there was a darker, stronger force behind him that wanted to use the power it felt in the little Princess to take over the Earth. Using the child's weaknesses, it changed her to a woman filled with hate and with the power to destroy the world." Darien's face darkened with the memory.  
  
"It was a dark day in Tokyo that she appeared, and it was the love that Sailor Moon and I had for her that changed her back into her sweet self. Together, Sailor Moon and the small Princess used the powers of the present and future Silver Crystals to defeat the evil force, saving the present and the future." He closed his eyes, recalling the terrible fear that they had both been lost.  
  
"I felt that, the evil- and the return of light," Peter admitted.  
  
"You might wonder how we could love the little girl so much that she would respond to Sailor Moon and I. It was a feeling we had that was confirmed when we went to the future. The little Princess is, ... will be... our daughter. Serena and I will be the rulers of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Peter's jaw dropped and he stared as Darien finished his story. Then he closed his eyes and swallowed, collecting his thoughts. "Wait a minute, Chiba, you are going a bit too far! A thousand years from now and you are king? You ask me to believe it? I might as well ask you to believe in the Holy Grail!"  
  
*Oh yeah, Andrew definitely would have thought I was drunk or something,* Darien smirked inwardly. "Actually, I do," he said out loud.  
  
"Do what?" Peter asked, exasperated.  
  
"Believe in the Holy Grail."  
  
"The Holy Grail- the Chalice of I-Ching, has been hidden in a chapel in France since the Crusades. I know, I saw it there."  
  
"It was hidden until recently." Darien informed him. "The Holy Grail- the Chalice of I-Ching- the Purity Chalice, they are all the same. Only someone with a pure heart can use it."  
  
"My father did," Peter said quietly.  
  
"Sailor Moon does. She uses it to fight the evil that threatens more than our world- our universe now." The young man looked at the other with an air of regality. "I know you believe me, just as you know I believe you," he stated.  
  
They looked into each other's eyes, feeling the truth that each had said. Suddenly they were in another place and faced each other in a circular area guarded by ancient marble columns and surrounded by bushes of red roses. Peter was wearing an orange and black silk gi with the black hand of Kwai Chang on it. Darien was in the black and silver armor of the Prince of Earth.  
  
"This place is familiar, though I don't recall ever being here before," Darien wondered out loud.  
  
"It is a realm of true vision," Peter observed. "We see each other as we truly are, Prince."  
  
"Then I know what we are here for. I have come to lay the foundation of a new Kingdom, based not on greed or oppression, but on love and justice," Prince Endymion said solemnly.  
  
"Peter Caine, you have offered me your service. At this time, I ask only that you promise to protect and defend the Princess and myself and our companions. Will you give me your word?"  
  
Peter made a bow of respect. "I will," he answered, "I will protect you and yours. I will serve the light."  
  
"In the name of the Earth and the Moon, I accept your service. I pledge to support and defend you from this day forward. I welcome you, Peter Caine, as advisor and friend." The Prince stepped forward and offered his hand. Peter grasped it with his and they were again back in his apartment.  
  
"Whoa!" Peter exclaimed, putting his hand to his head, "Does that sort of thing happen often?"  
  
"Yeah, it's like living in the twilight zone sometimes. The experience did not seem entirely strange to you, either."  
  
"No, in the last few years, my life has definitely taken a turn for the weird. Now what do you expect of me?"  
  
"Just be our friend," Darien replied, "and keep our secret. I don't know exactly what, but I think something catastrophic is going to happen relatively soon- maybe in about ten years. Until then, we prepare ourselves the best we can and take one day at a time."  
  
The two were silent for a short time while they contemplated the events of the last hour. "There was a another prophecy of the Shaolin that my father thought would apply to me," Peter said, "and it seems to be true."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"'A soldier of justice who became a defender of light shall serve the once and future king.' I thought being in Japan would disqualify me- wrong island."** He started to laugh, and Darien joined him. Finally Peter asked something that he was curious about. "The little princess, did she recover?"  
  
"She is, as you would say, in the pink," Darien answered with a grin.  
  
"In the pink?" Peter repeated. The word conjured the image of a little pink- haired girl who sometimes accompanied Serena and Sammy to their lessons. "You don't mean...little Rini!" Darien nodded, amused at his reaction. The older man's gaze sharpened at all the implications. "You have my admiration and my sympathy. Do Serena's parents know about this, any of it?"  
  
The young man looked uncomfortable, "No, they barely accept that we're dating. It's safer for them and better for Serena that they don't know. You are one of the few not directly involved who do."  
  
"I am honored. Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"  
  
"Actually, there is. Before all this came up, I wanted to ask you about something." Darien reached into his duffel bag. "I was going through some things of my parents', and I found this," He showed him the picture, "I think it is my grandfather. Do you know how I can find out about him?"  
  
Peter examined the picture. "These letters mean Mobile Armed Services Hospital- American military, the number is the unit. 1953, I think it might be Korea."  
  
"Korea? What about the name on the back, 'Hawkeye'?"  
  
"Could be Native American or a nickname. I'd like to scan this and send it to a friend in San Francisco. He's a whiz on the computer and able to access some government records." Peter led the way to his desk, which had a computer, a scanner and a printer. He turned it on and scanned the picture in.  
  
"Nice system," Darien commented.  
  
"Yeah, I use it to keep up with what's happening with my friends in the States. It always bugged me that Pop didn't even have a phone. Ok, that does it." The picture showed on the screen, slightly enlarged. The man appeared to be tall with a lanky build. He was smiling and wore a military uniform. "There is a resemblance to you," Peter noted.  
  
"Do you think so?" Darien asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, the build, the jaw-line, the cheekbones...hey, I think there's a nametag."  
  
"Can you enlarge it some more?"  
  
"I'll try," he replied, clicking the mouse, "but... ahh, I've lost resolution. Kermit should be able to do this. We'll know in a couple of days."  
  
"Thanks, Peter." Darien started to gather his things.  
  
"Don't mention it. It's been some night, huh?"  
  
"It's been some day, but a good one. Bye."  
  
"Remember, you and Serena: I want both of you to show up."  
  
  
  
*I don't own Starbucks and I figure this takes place before the international explosion of franchises.  
  
**I am referring to Arthurian legends.  
  
AN: I also do not own Kung Fu: The Legend Continues. I hope you enjoyed this retelling of tales. Next chapter, Ikuko does some thinking. By the way, Lindy.girl hit the bull's eye. Review, please. 


	8. Suspicions

Chapter 7: Suspicions  
  
Ikuko was concerned. Not enough to be worried or to talk to Kenji about, but enough to make inquiries. Concerned about Rini's pictures, concerned over the girl's inappropriate giggling- over what? Concerned about how Darien automatically started to reprimand Rini- about what? Concerned over what Rini almost said and what Serena did say and how all three reacted. She wasn't entirely fooled by Rini's crying though Kenji had been. For now, she would redirect Rini's activities and gather information, and her first source would be.."Sammy?"  
  
"Yes, Mom," responded the boy as he came into the kitchen, "What do you want?"  
  
"You see Serena and Darien around sometimes, don't you?" she asked as she fixed him a snack.  
  
"Sure I do. Why?" Was it her imagination or did he seem wary?  
  
"I was just wondering what you thought of him or of them going together."  
  
"He's alright, I guess," he said sitting down to eat, "and it's ok that they're dating, but there's something I don't get."  
  
"Oh, what's that?" she asked casually.  
  
"How a cool guy like Darien can let Serena and Rini cling to him and fuss so. It's not too bad when Sere is acting grownup, then they look sorta like a family," Sammy observed, "But then she starts fighting with Rini, and it must be totally embarrassing."  
  
*That's Serena,* Ikuko thought, *half grownup, half still a child.* "Does he seem to mind?" she asked.  
  
"Some, but not too much I guess. He doesn't even mind when Serena dumps Rini with him while she goes off with her friends."  
  
"He baby-sits her?" his mother queried.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen him at the park buying her ice cream while Sere and her friends go do girl stuff." Sammy looked uncomfortable with the conversation. "Um, I have homework to do now. May I go?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, occupied with her thoughts and not liking where they were taking her. *Why would a young man offer to baby-sit a small child? What does he get in return? He is a nice boy and he seems to love Serena. Yet there is something they are hiding from us.*  
  
She approached her next source, "Rini?"  
  
"Yes, Auntie Ikuko?" the little girl answered.  
  
"I've been thinking that you have been spending a lot of time with Serena lately and perhaps you would like to do something with kids your own age, like an art class," she suggested.  
  
"An art class? Yey! I'd like that, Auntie Ikuko," the little girl hugged the woman.  
  
"And I will spend more time with you, too. I can teach you how to bake."  
  
"I'll still be able to see Darien with Serena, won't I?" Rini asked anxiously. She was beginning to feel something wasn't right.  
  
"Well, honey, perhaps it's time we gave them a little space. With his studies and work, he probably doesn't have a lot of free time to spend with a little girl," reasoned Ikuko.  
  
"But I love him! I wanna go see my."  
  
"Love him? What do you mean, Rini?" the woman interrupted.  
  
The little girl held up her fingers and counted on them. "I love Darien an' Serena like I do you and Uncle Kenji and Sammy."  
  
"And your Mother and Father," prompted Ikuko.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy, too. Didn't I say them? Anyways, there's the other girls, too."  
  
"You can still see them sometimes. I want you to make friends your own age to play with, ok?"  
  
The little girl considered this. This is what her real mom and dad wanted her to do, too. "Okay," she agreed.  
  
Ikuko kept her suspicions to herself. Darien was either an almost-to-good- to-be-true prince in disguise, or someone she didn't want to think about giving a name to. And the proof she had could go either way. She had taken steps to protect Rini while she gathered more information.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: And you thought she was thinking the truth? Nope, she's thinking like a mother who is afraid of what she might find. Stay tuned. . . Thanx again for the wonderful reviews. 


	9. Challenges

Chapter 8: Challenges  
  
"Darien, you did what?!" There was a dual exclamation from Lita and Raye. They were at the temple having a meeting. Darien was standing, Serena at his side for support facing the other girls.  
  
"I told Sensei Caine about us: that I am Tuxedo Mask and Serena is Sailor Moon," he stated calmly.  
  
"One question, who is Sensei Caine?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah, who is he?" the other girls chorused.  
  
"Serena, you mean you've gone this long without telling them?" Darien was slightly amazed.  
  
"What didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"You've been keeping a secret from us?"  
  
"Is he single?"  
  
"What?" They all looked at Lita.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings because I was taking training from someone else," Serena told them, "I told you I was doing stuff with my family and I was, Sammy and I took classes together."  
  
"Can you start at the beginning, please?" Raye asked.  
  
"About a year a go, I started training with Peter Caine, a Shaolin priest from America. We became friends and he's helped me a few times," Darien began explaining.  
  
"Then, when Sammy got to know Darien, he wanted lessons," Serena continued, "and Daddy signed me up too, saying a girl should know how to protect herself. So we've been going every week. Sammy's really steamed that I've advanced faster than he has."  
  
"Way to go, Serena!" injected Lita.  
  
"'Course, I've had practice."  
  
Darien picked up the story, "Then the other night, he asked me where I had been fighting and in the midst of exchanging confidences, I told him and," he paused, "something strange happened. We saw each other as we really are: he saw me as Prince Endymion, and I saw him as priest and warrior. He pledged to protect and defend us and I promised the same to him and named him Advisor."  
  
"Advisor to what?" Mina asked.  
  
"Crystal Tokyo." Darien answered simply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you for supporting me, Serena. I wondered if I was being a bit presumptuous." They were on their way to the dojo. Darien was still worrying about the meeting earlier and Serena was apprehensive about the class they were headed for.  
  
"No, I think you did the right thing," she replied.  
  
"It's just that I feel the need to prepare for the future."  
  
"Is that why you are changing your major, Darien?"  
  
"Yes. I spent most of my life preparing to meet my princess," he smiled at her, "and now that we have a hint of what's to come, I want to be ready for it."  
  
"Won't you miss being a doctor?"  
  
"Not much. I wanted to help people and I'll still do that, but I found out I hate hospitals. I'll leave being a doctor to Andrew, he has a better bedside manner, anyway."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I think you'd be good beside a bed," she answered distractedly.  
  
"Uh, thanks, Serena. I'll look forward to that," he replied, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Huh? Why you.!" she exclaimed indignantly, hitting him.  
  
"Ow! Save it for class, will ya?"  
  
"Class? Darien, I'm not sure I'm ready. I'm afraid I'm going to mess up," she looked down pensively.  
  
"Peter wouldn't have asked me to bring you if he didn't think you could handle it. I told you he wants to see how we work together."  
  
*sigh* "Work together- I like the sound of it. And later- hmmm?" she hummed suggestively.  
  
"Desert?" he ventured.  
  
"Oh, Muffin!"  
  
*score*  
  
"You didn't tell the other girls where we were going tonight, did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't want to be spied on. I'm nervous enough already."  
  
At the dojo, there were eight other students, six men and two women of various ages from twenty to fifty. After calling the class to order, Sensei Caine introduced them. "This is Darien Chiba. He has been training for some time and has extensive experience. This is Serena Tsukino. Don't let her youth or techniques fool you, I asked her to come as a challenge for herself and you. After warm-ups, we will pair up for sparring. Begin."  
  
They separated and stood spaced apart in the room. For twenty minutes they did the exercises that increased flexibility, speed and focus. Then they practiced striking and blocking. Sensei Caine walked among them, correcting their forms, being especially patient with Serena. After that, he paired them up for unarmed sparring. Serena found herself facing an older man who reminded her of her father. After the initial bow, she started her usual chatter as she dodged his attack.  
  
Darien was matched with another young man, shorter but more muscular. They bowed to each other, then started a series of testing feints. Darien dodged and deflected the other's blows easily, ignoring the noise from the other side of the room. When a loud squeal distracted his opponent, he clipped him, causing him to fall and ending the match.  
  
The squeal came from Serena, of course. The older man had started slow, unwilling to hurt the girl. As she continued to sidestep his attacks, making disparaging comments, he had gotten frustrated and attacked faster. She had given an ear-splitting shriek at a near-miss kick. He froze (and so did nearly everyone else), sure he had hurt her. Taking advantage of his distraction, she turned around and dropped him with her elbow.  
  
In the silence, Sensei Caine clapped his hands for attention. "You did well, Serena," he complimented.  
  
"Thank you, Sensei," she bowed in return.  
  
"Class, I noticed that most of you were distracted by Serena's scream. I warned you her technique would be a challenge. Her style is different because I have not been teaching her to compete, I have been teaching her to survive. The screaming is a part of it. One: it gives her courage and focus. Two: it distracts the enemy. Three: it attracts the attention of others." He motioned with his arms to indicate the class, "On the streets, you can't expect your opponents to follow rules. You need to be prepared for anything. Change partners and pair up, this time we're using staves."  
  
Darien was paired with a woman this time. She had dark hair done in a single braid and an attitude that reminded him of Haruka. The circled each other, crouching slightly, testing their defenses.  
  
"I'm not like blondie over there," she said, "I'm not going to cry out loud if you attack, so don't go easy on me."  
  
"I won't," Darien replied, "I've known too many good female fighters." They traded blows, faster and harder. At last, when she struck high, instead of blocking it, Darien sidestepped and swung low, tripping her and ending the match. He helped her up and looked over to see how Serena was doing.  
  
She had been paired with the other woman in the class. She had short maroon hair and a congenial attitude. Serena held the staff gingerly, she had not used one much before. Sensei Caine watched carefully, ready to stop the match, while also observing the rest of the class. The girl with maroon hair started a series of light but fast taps, which Serena barely blocked. Then she began making larger, harder swings, leaving openings for attack, but Serena just dodged out of the way.  
  
"Just stand still and fight, will ya?" the girl panted after a few minutes.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Serena panted back, "I'm not exactly used to this thing." She swerved and danced to avoid the increasingly wide-struck blows. Other matches were ended and cleared the floor to make room for them. The girl swung her staff wide and low. Serena jumped over it and spun, striking the other girl in her ribs with enough force to knock them both over.  
  
"Oof! Sorry about that," Serena apologized.  
  
"Don't mention it, I left myself wide open," the other girl responded, starting to get up, "Ow!"  
  
"All right, good job everyone. Take five," Sensei Caine announced. He then came over to the two girls. "Are you two okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Serena answered.  
  
"Just bruised, I think," the other girl replied, holding her side.  
  
"Are you sure? Perhaps you should sit out the rest of the class," the Sensei suggested.  
  
"All right," she agreed reluctantly.  
  
Darien came to check on Serena. "I see you're holding your own." he noted.  
  
"Yes, surprising, isn't it?"  
  
"Not for me, you've come a long way, Sere," he gave her a small hug, "Are you ready to show them what we can do together?"  
  
"Let's do it," she said confidently.  
  
Peter stepped up to them, smiling, "You've been doing great so far, Serena."  
  
"Thank you again, Sensei," the girl replied, feeling pleased.  
  
"I'd like you two to stay after class for a talk," he said in a low voice, giving them a wink. Darien smiled back and nodded. Peter left them and went to speak encouraging words to the other students and to arrange the next match.  
  
The next match was two-on-two. Both the man and the woman that Darien had fought were on one team and triumphed over their opponents.  
  
Then it was Darien and Serena's turn. Their challengers were three men whom he had sparred with at the dojo before. He knew they were good and they knew he was fast. It was not going to be easy this time. They had a choice of using a staff or not. Serena gave hers' up, Darien kept his. She could avoid one while he defended against two. Of the other three, one kept a staff and the others were unarmed.  
  
So the pair faced the three men. Darien and the other with a staff started trading blows while one of the others started his attack against Serena. The last man stood ready, deciding the best strategy. Serena backed up, dodging without making any attack of her own. The last man moved towards her, deciding to strike against the weaker of the two. Darien noticed this and gave his opponent a mighty shove that made him stagger back. Darien then used his staff to vault across the distance and kicked the second man, knocking him down, did a side roll and came up facing his first opponent in time to catch the other's staff, deflecting the strike and using the momentum to throw him. Meanwhile, Serena took advantage of the slight distraction and turned her dodging into a kick that went right past her opponent's guard and swept him off his feet, ending the match.  
  
Sensei Caine talked to each of the students before they left, complementing and criticizing. He came to Darien and Serena last.  
  
"So, whadya think? Did we do great or what?" she enthused.  
  
"Well, you two did a good job of showing them the unexpected. Although you avoided the attacks most of the time, Serena, you were quick to take advantage of distractions. Still, you need to be a bit more aggressive. Darien, I hope you enjoyed the workout. You are welcome back anytime."  
  
"Thank you Peter. Did you get an answer back from your friend?" Darien asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, I did. Would you two like to come up for coffee and discuss it?"  
  
"Sure," they replied together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Welcome to my home, Princess," Peter said, opening the door of the small upstairs apartment.  
  
"Just Serena," she giggled, "unless you want me to call you 'My Lord Advisor'."  
  
"Point taken, Serena," he smiled, filling a pot. "Do you drink coffee or would you like something else?"  
  
"Tea, please, or cocoa if you have it," she requested.  
  
"If you're done flirting with my girl, would you please tell me what your friend found out?" Darien teased.  
  
"You should have more confidence in her ability to defend herself, Darien, socially and otherwise," the older man advised.  
  
"Thanks Peter. See Darien, I have been getting better," she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I know, and I'm proud of you, Serena," he drew her in for a quick hug and a kiss.  
  
Peter looked askance at the couple, it was the first time he had actually seen them together. It was easy to see why her father would have reservations about them. His height and a maturity beyond his years formed by a life of sorrow, pain, and loneliness contrasted sharply against her petite form and childish demeanor. The policeman in him didn't approve, but as their friend, he knew they balanced each other. He had seen the boy brought from a brooding despair to a commanding confidence and faith in the girl whose wise eyes and loving manner belied the way she clung to adolescence. He recalled that she had gone to each of her opponents before they left and made sure they were alright, especially the young woman. Darien had also spoken with others, giving pointers about tactics and form.  
  
He ended his reverie and got out cups for their drinks. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, looking at the two. Serena had been telling Darien about her fight, demonstrating with a broom. Then the young man had stood behind her, showing her better positioning, moving with her in an unconscious ballet. "I could put some music on if you want to dance," he teased.  
  
The two stopped, chagrinned. "Sorry, Peter," Darien said, putting the broom away.  
  
"No problem, you're doing her some good. Now, about that picture," he walked over to his desk and got some papers from the printer, "Kermit was able to get a clear resolution on the name and track it down."  
  
"Really? What was the name?" Darien asked eagerly. Serena looked on hopefully.  
  
"B. F. Pierce, Captain, U.S. Army records: Dr. Benjamin Pierce from Maine, stationed in Korea 1950-1953."  
  
"Benjamin? Then it's not. What about the name 'Hawkeye'?" A cold disappointment entered his voice.  
  
"See for yourself, this is the picture that accompanied the records." He handed over a printout that showed the visage of a man in uniform, eyes set with a trace of humor. It was the same man.  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
"Kermit checked the state records- social security, DMV, AMA; as far as he can tell, he's still alive, living in Maine."  
  
"He's alive." Darien repeated, stunned. He hadn't expected this. Joyful realization hit him like a wave. "Serena, he's alive! I have family! Whohoo!" Ecstatic, he picked her up and spun her around. "I've got to contact him, write a letter- Peter, what should I do?"  
  
Peter grinned, happy for his friend. He too had known what it was like to find family long lost or unknown, but he had never been as alone as the young man before him. "I think it would be best to do this through official channels. The American Red Cross handles family contacts for servicemen. There's an office at the Embassy. I can go with you and give you a reference as a citizen," he offered, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Peter, this means more than you can know." Darien looked at him with gratitude, put his hand on the other's shoulder and stood, locked in friendship, brothers with a common past and destiny.  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, now I need a disclaimer for MASH- I don't own it or any part of it. I'm not that old! Yep, I was looking for an American tie-in from that time period with those looks and Hawkeye Pierce is what I came up with.  
  
Thanks again to all who reviewed. Next chapter: Ikuko gets an earful in 'Gossip'. 


	10. Gossip

Chapter 9: Gossip  
  
"Greetings, Ikuko. What brings you by today?"  
  
"Good day, Peri. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch?"  
  
"I'd love to. Give me a few minutes to arrange things with my assistant."  
  
"Alright." Ikuko wandered around looking into the display cases there in OsaP, the jewelry store owned by the mother of her daughter's friend.  
  
The sophisticated auburn-haired woman came up, "That's taken care of, we can leave now."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"My, it's been a long time since we've done this, Ikuko." They settled at a table at a fashionable restaurant.  
  
"Yes, it has, Peri," she answered, deciding on her order, "we used to do this every week or two when the girls were younger just to keep up to date with them."  
  
"They used to be like sisters, nearly inseparable then. When they weren't sleeping over, they would call each other and talk in the middle of the night. I just don't know what happened, Ikuko," she sighed.  
  
"I guess growing up happened, making new friends, boys."  
  
"Molly didn't change. I think it was making friends with those other girls that changed Serena," Peri said vehemently.  
  
"Other girls? What do you mean?" Ikuko queried. She recalled that the other woman was quite a gossip.  
  
"I mean, some of them have questionable reputations. I think it all started when she made friends with that girl from the temple."  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"Yes, that's her. She lives up there alone with the old pervert of a grandfather and a young man who looks like a bum. Then there's that big girl, Lita, who got kicked out of three schools for fighting. She doesn't have any family to keep her in line." She paused to eat some salad.  
  
"What about Ami? She's very studious, one of the best students at school," Ikuko asked, incredulous at her friend's viewpoint.  
  
"A lot of good it's done Serena, from what I hear. Her parents are divorced- which I can't fault her for, but her mother leaves her alone most of the time. When she's not in school or the library, she's with this gang or whatever you call it."  
  
"Gang!" Ikuko repeated, shocked.  
  
"What do you call six or seven girls and one guy?" Peri countered.  
  
"Six or seven?"  
  
"Mina, the boy-crazy English girl, and a couple of older rich girls, one who dresses like a guy and drives a flashy car."  
  
Ikuko was silent, horrid, dark thoughts swimming in her mind. *One guy- what do you call a group of girls and one guy, older than the rest- who has his own apartment-who has his own car? What do you call that one guy?*  
  
An ugly word floated to the front of her mind. An ugly word she didn't want to recognize.  
  
"I certainly hope you are keeping your niece away from them. It's probably too late for Serena," Peri said snidely.  
  
"Oh, how so?" She tried desperately to sound casual.  
  
"Serena and that guy."  
  
"Darien."  
  
"came in the other day with some jewelry he wanted appraised- said it was his mother's"  
  
"It was."  
  
"Whatever," she shrugged, "while they were waiting, they were looking at rings. It's not unusual for girls to look and dream, but when a guy looks-" She left the implication hanging with a sharp look. "You know, Ikuko, I'm only telling you this for your own good. Molly confided in me that she thinks Serena has been involved in something dangerous."  
  
"But he's perfectly respectable-"  
  
"Perfectly respectful, that kind usually are. But what do you really know about him? A young man of no background, on his own earning money- how?" Peri persisted.  
  
"He says he does research," Ikuko said lamely.  
  
"Research- ha, that's an old one," the other woman snorted. "Not that I blame him, totally. By all accounts, he didn't even have a girlfriend until that Raye got to him. Then he was nearly killed- the police investigated, but nobody knows the real story on that. I blame it all on that perverted priest. Those girls were always going up there for 'study sessions' and 'club meetings'. Now they go to his place, too."  
  
"I...I didn't know."  
  
"I've seen them on the street, going home disheveled at all hours of the night." She kindly didn't add 'even Serena'.  
  
"Peri." Ikuko had to think of something, anything else. "Peri, what does your name mean, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Peridot. It's an old tradition handed down in my family from mother to daughter to be named after precious stones." She seemed glad to change the subject, feeling she had said too much, "According to legend, our family was very powerful once centuries ago, and that a daughter named for a precious stone would inherit that power- hence the tradition," she finished her meal.  
  
"What about 'Molly'?"  
  
"'Molybdenum'- a rare earth metal, I felt she would be special. You know, it's getting late. I need to go back to the store."  
  
"Yes, you should."  
  
"I'm sorry. Ikuko, for saying all I did, but I felt you should know."  
  
Ikuko sat there for a long time, thinking. She hadn't liked hearing what Peri said, it was all unconfirmed gossip. Yet, hadn't she had some of the same thoughts herself? But she knew them, they were nice girls. Mina had helped nurse them when they all had flu. Lita had helped her fix dinner sometimes.  
  
And yet, they would fall silent or quickly change the topic of discussion when she came into the room or passed the door. Sometimes she would hear noises at night, only to find that it was Sammy or Luna wondering around. And sometimes Serena came home limping in pain and exhausted. She would run and fall, but would that account for all her tiredness though she got plenty of sleep and to eat? Perhaps she had a glandular problem.  
  
She was confused, she didn't know what to believe. She would restrict Rini's exposure to Darien at least, and arrange for a complete physical for both girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: What do you think of this twist? 


	11. Reactions

Chapter 10: Reactions  
  
"I haven't seen Rini much lately. What's she been doing?"  
  
"Mom's been keeping her busy and she's really concerned about her friend Hotaru."  
  
"That little girl who's not very well?"  
  
"Yes, her housekeeper is Kaori Night. Neptune and Uranus think Hotaru is somehow involved with the heart-snatchers."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"My mom talked to your mom the other day. I bet she gave her a real earful."  
  
"Why do you say that, Moll?"  
  
"She's a horrid gossip and she feels bad that we're not as close as we useta be."  
  
My mom has been acting a little weird lately, she gives me these sad looks and then sighs like I'm lost. I was thinking it was because of my grades."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Peter, I got a reply from America. He wants to meet me. There's a holiday coming up and all I have to do is call to make arrangements."  
  
"Thanksgiving, a time when families get together. I am going back to 'Frisco to be with my foster family. Maybe we can travel together."  
  
"I don't know if I can get away because of my involvement in- ah- a special project."  
  
"Special project involving roses and a black suit?"  
  
"Yeah, we're getting close to the end, now."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Always- for her."  
  
*-sigh-*  
  
"Did he say he might be your grandfather?"  
  
"No, just that he wants me to come see him."  
  
"Speaking of family, one of you should talk to Sammy. I think he knows."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Mom, what's the matter?"  
  
"Why do you think anything is the matter, Serena?"  
  
"You keep looking at me so weird, sorta sad and then you pretend everything's ok. You've also practically forbidden Rini to see Darien."  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you have been doing, you and him and the others?"  
  
"I...I can't!"  
  
"I don't know what kind of games you and Darien have been playing, but I don't want Rini involved."  
  
"Mother! It's not like that! You don't understand!" She ran sobbing up the stairs, passing an astonished and sympathetic Sammy.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Serena, sweetheart, what's wrong?'  
  
"Everything is so strange at home. Rini's upset over Hotaru's disappearance and my mom- my mom doesn't want her to see you. She knows something is going on, and she thinks... she's been led to believe..."  
  
"I see."  
  
"And Sammy hardly even teases anymore, he looks at me kinda scared and resentful. I think he knows."  
  
"That's what Peter said."  
  
"Oh, Darien! What are we going to do?"  
  
"We'll deal with it later. Right now we have more important things to do, all right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
An: Things are definitely not happy at the Tsukino's. Thank you for all the reviews. (Happy- happy, joy- joy!) Next chapter- Endymion's power. 


	12. The Power of the Prince

Chapter 11: The Power of the Prince  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto gathered the dazed students and got them out of the building, time was running out. He called the authorities to start the evacuation of the surrounding city blocks, hoping it would be enough. Then he returned to wait fearfully as a part of his heart went numb before an explosion shook the building.  
  
The Scouts came running out the door, Sailor Moon crying and carrying the small still form of Rini. "They took her heart crystal," she gulped.  
  
"Her vital signs are failing," Sailor Mercury read, alarmed.  
  
"No!" he denied. He took the child in his arms, their daughter, his daughter, "She can't die, she won't die." Closing his eyes, he felt along the fading bond to her spirit, willing his strength to her as he had for Serena during that dark time months before.* "Rini..Small Lady.." he called into the ether. "Papa..", a faint reply, "I'm lost.and so tired." "RINI!" A golden light blazed, burning away the fog to reveal the huddled form of the small girl.  
  
"Papa," she looked at him, her eyes dull, "I'm so cold."  
  
He gathered her in his arms, his golden light warming her, sustaining her. He heard a concerted gasp around him.  
  
"Her vitals-they're stabilizing," Mercury said in amazement.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw what the others did. Rini was bathed in a pink glow as his power augmented hers, keeping her alive.  
  
"'The hands of the king are hands of healing,'" Sailor Pluto said, quoting an old legend.**  
  
"Well, we can't stand around here all night." Mars commented.  
  
"Take me home," he ordered quietly.  
  
"Sailor Teleport?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what we need to do," Sailor Moon said decisively. The five surrounded the man and the girl, held hands and with a spoken command, were transported to the familiar apartment. There, they made final preparations for battle while they waited for the streets to be cleared.  
  
"Are you sure we shouldn't have taken her to the hospital, Ami?" Mina asked worriedly.  
  
"Certainly. Darien isn't only keeping her body functioning, he's holding her spirit, too. Without that, she would die even on life support," she replied brokenly. The two hugged each other for comfort and looked to where Darien sat holding the girl, Serena by his side. He had detransformed upon arrival and had slipped into a light trance to preserve the psychic bond. As he held and strengthened her physical body, he held and strengthened her spiritual one, too.  
  
"The streets are clear," Lita reported.  
  
"Darien, dear, we have to go now. Can you hold on?" Serena asked.  
  
"As long as necessary, love," he replied softly, "Have courage, you can do it, Serena."  
  
She kissed him and for a brief moment was pulled into the bond, could feel a warmth, like a hug of confidence from two sets of arms. 'Mama', a whisper of longing. She stood, tears in her eyes, "I will succeed," she said, then turned and joined the others.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
He sat there, unaware of the long hours while the beams of sunlight traveled across the floor. He vaguely noticed when the phone rang and messages were left on the answering machine. Andrew called, concerned why he missed his classes; then Serena's mother called, first wondering, then alarmed and frantic, asking if he were home, if the girls were there, if he knew where they were?  
  
It was late in the afternoon when a flurry of purple sparkles caught his attention. A Sailor Scout appeared. She was Hotaru, yet not. She introduced herself as Sailor Saturn and she returned Rini's heart crystal. As the child drew in a deep breath, Saturn left for her destiny.  
  
With a few gentle words of explanation, he laid Rini down to sleep and in moments transformed and followed his heart.  
  
Sailor Moon was in pain and headed into danger with a committed determination.  
  
And darkness and fire swallowed her.  
  
And the slight silver thread of their bond reached out past nowhere.  
  
*HOTARU* *SAILOR MOON*  
  
He reached the blockade just as a huge explosion tore the building apart. Miraculously, Neptune and Uranus were thrown clear, not badly hurt. The Inner Senshi had been tossed like dolls around the outskirts. For long moments while the dust settled, there was no sign of Sailor Moon or Sailor Saturn. Then a swarm of butterflies, the symbol of the Chalice and of life, appeared and resolved into the form of Sailor Moon holding an infant. Her eyes glazed, her fuku torn and scorched, she barely had the strength to hand the baby over to Neptune with a single word of explanation- "Hotaru"- before collapsing.  
  
He ran forward and held her as the others slowly- painfully- gathered. They all had injuries and were so exhausted they could barely stand. Sailor Moon was unconscious, face pale and cold. *She's going into shock,* he realized.  
  
"What do we do now, call a cab?" That was Venus, always trying for the lighter side.  
  
Again he reached inside himself to join with a wellspring of life- force, soothing as wine, yet enervating as a mountain stream. "Put your hands on my shoulders," he told them, "I can help you." He had used a small amount over a long period to sustain Rini. Now he brought up a flowing golden stream that filled him. He directed the flow out to those around him and to the young woman in his arms, washing away their weariness. His control faltered, breaking the energy stream. He felt the hands lifting from his shoulders. He looked down at Sailor Moon, her color had returned to normal, but she was still out.***  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?" He looked tiredly up at the others; they still looked beat, but stronger. "We didn't take your energy, did we?" Mars asked concernedly.  
  
"No," he stood up, "it was Earth power. I've just learned to channel it." He winced in pain, "It left me with a doozy of a headache, but I'll live."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yes, that goes for all of us."  
  
"We can't take Serena home like this."  
  
"I'll take her to my place for the night, Rini's already there. Cover for us, OK, Jupiter?"  
  
"Sure," she agreed as he left in a swirl of crimson in the fading light.  
  
He took her by the hidden overhead paths to his apartment, entering unseen through the balcony. He laid her down next to Rini, triggered her detransformation and his own. He staggered, lightheaded, to the kitchen. He had been awake for more than 36 hours and hadn't eaten for more than a day. They all needed sustenance. He fixed some noodles and tea, woke Rini up and made sure she had some before he settled her down of the sofa in a borrowed shirt. Then he tried to wake up Serena. She responded slowly, her face vacant, her movements mechanical. He had to encourage her to eat while he ate himself.  
  
Worried over her impassiveness, he led her to the bed and sat, holding her. Again, he reached within himself along the silvery bond to her. It led to a place of roiling darkness, flaring with red lightning. He heard screaming, the sound of battle. He found her, a small white form cowering in fear, trapped by terror, reliving the horrors she had experienced: the end of the Moon Kingdom; the caverns of the Negaverse where she had fought Beryl; Nemesis where she'd fought Wiseman; and lastly Pharaoh 90.  
  
He enveloped her with the warmth of his golden love, bringing her to herself, as she had done for him when the Negaverse possessed him. "Serena, look at me," he entreated out loud.  
  
"D..Darien?" she shivered and opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm here. Everything is all right now," he comforted her.  
  
"Rini? Hotaru?" she questioned, her eyes frantic, ready to jump up.  
  
"Rini's sleeping right over there," he nodded, indicating the sofa, "Haruka and Michelle are taking care of Hotaru."  
  
She relaxed in his arms. "Darien, is it over?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes, it's all over," he replied faintly, easing her onto the bed and kissing her cheek. The day's exertion caught up with them and they fell asleep, side-by-side.  
  
She woke once, uncomfortable in her day clothes, too tired to be surprised at where she found herself. She was used to sleeping someplace other than home after fighting to save the world. This was different, though familiar. She rummaged in his closet and found a shirt to change into, it came down mid-thigh on her. It would be more comfortable than her skirt which bunched and twisted while she slept. She checked on Rini, then returned to the bed. By the faint light coming through the window, she could see Darien, his face looking rounder and younger in sleep. They had fallen asleep on top of the covers and the night was getting cold. She gently tugged the blanket from under him and slipped in beside him, warmed by his body heat.  
  
  
  
AN: The last chapter was short because it was a transition chapter. This covers the defeat of Pharaoh 90 of course and I have filled in what I thought happened but was not shown. Again I must emphasize that this is based on the anime (as shown on Cartoon Network) and not the manga.  
  
Next chapter: there's two in the bed and the little one said "Andrew's here!" (heh-heh)  
  
* This refers to the 'sleeping beauty' episode when he entered Serena's mind to find her.  
  
** This is a quote from The Return of the King by JRR Tolkien. I thought it appropriate.  
  
*** Did you ever wonder how they could be totally thrashed after this battle and be normal the next day? This is my answer. 


	13. Andrew's Here

Chapter 12: Andrew's here!  
  
"Hey, you two, wake up! I'm hungry!" a childish voice complained.  
  
He cracked open an eye to a face-full of spun gold in the morning light. Recognizing his favorite dream, he started caressing the girl in his arms, receiving a humming sigh in response.  
  
"I'm hungry. I want pancakes."  
  
That was not a part of his dream, he thought groggily, his brain slow to surface. A sudden weight fell on him, his muscles tensed, *he was not alone.* The sight of cotton-candy hair caused him to relax from fight mode and a quick glance made him realize his dream was real. A grimace crossed the porcelain face on the pillow next to his. "G'way, spore," she mumbled. He smiled, she must be used to being jumped on in the morning. Before Rini could say anything else, he motioned for silence with a finger on his lips.  
  
"Alright, ten more minutes," she muttered as she withdrew to find a paper to draw on.  
  
He looked down upon his angel, his princess, wishing he could close his eyes and lapse back into his dream. *His dream!* He flushed, hoping Rini hadn't noticed exactly what he had been doing under the covers. *(She must be in her 'we're her parents' mode.)* Sometime during the night, he had shed his restrictive shirt and slacks and crawled back in with Serena, who apparently had. (yep) found his best silk shirt to sleep in. Bare legs overlapping, his hand had been *-where?.* and she had been responding. (Guess girls have *dreams* too.) There was only a couple of ways the situation could be worse and one of them was... He sure hoped Lita had talked with Serena's folks and that they believed her, cause he certainly didn't feel like confronting them today.  
  
"Serena, wake up," he shook her gently.  
  
"Won't work," Rini's voice came lilting from across the room. Oh well. Thinking he should make himself decent while he could (without embarrassing either of them further), he slid from her side, reached for his slacks and slipped them on.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, then I'll fix breakfast, Rini. You get dressed and try to wake her up, ok?"  
  
"Okie-dokie." Just as she finished dressing, there was a knock at the door. "Someone's at the door, I'll get it," she called. "Who is it?" she asked, remembering not to open the door to strangers.  
  
"Andrew. Is Darien home?"  
  
Rini opened the door, "Come in, Andrew. He's in the shower."  
  
"Hi Rini, is Serena here? It's pretty early to be visiting, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's early. She's over there, still sleeping in bed," she said innocently, pointing past the small mound of blankets on the sofa to the rumpled snoring mound on the edge of the bed. He stared at it in shock, it didn't take much to imagine a long lank form occupying the emptiness on the other side.  
  
"Darien," Rini called, "Andrew's here."  
  
"What the..?" came an astonished yelp from the bathroom. The water stopped running.  
  
"Andrew?" A pair of blurry blue eyes peeked from the bed. "Eep!" The blue eyes disappeared. "This is just a dream, I am still asleep. This is just a dream,.." a voice chanted lowly.  
  
The bathroom door jerked open and Darien stepped out, damp and half- dressed, hair and eyes wild. Andrew turned and shoved him up against the wall. "Darien, I came by to see if you're alright, and I find... If you've hurt these girls..." he spat angrily.  
  
Rini looked on, eyes wide with fright at the normally nice man. Darien scanned the room, gaze sharpening as he assessed the situation. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Rini stammered, belatedly realizing the social implications.  
  
"Can it, Andrew," he ordered, knocking away the other man's arms effortlessly. "It's ok, Rini," he briefly reassured her before heading toward the bed where the chanting continued, his primary concern her well- being. "Serena...Serena, are you all right?"  
  
"D..Darien, am I awake?" The blanket flopped down, revealing her face. "I thought I heard Andrew."  
  
He held her hands and looked in her eyes, "You did. You're at my place. You were pretty out of it last night, remember?"  
  
"Remember?" she murmured, her eyes going blank again.  
  
"Serena!" his voice was low and urgent, "everyone is fine, the world is fine."  
  
She blinked, focusing on what he said, then she sat upright and hugged him, eyes brimming with relief, "Oh!"  
  
He held her for a few seconds, ignoring the glare from his friend, then released her. "Uh, Serena, we have company."  
  
She looked around, noticing where she was, how she was, who was there, and the implication. *Poor Andrew,* she noted, *he couldn't more shocked.(Well, he could be,)* she amended. "Then I guess I'd better make myself presentable," she said regally, "and so should you." She wrapped a blanket around herself, more for protection from the chill morning air than from embarrassment, made her way past the stunned young man into the bathroom.  
  
"Darien, what the hell is going on? I demand an explanation!" Andrew shouted.  
  
"Relax, let me finish getting dressed and we can discuss this over coffee." Assured that Serena was fine, all was right with his world and Darien had a devil-may-care attitude.  
  
Rini, confident that the grown-ups (to her) had things in hand, went back to her drawing while the sound of the shower started again.  
  
Darien put on a clean shirt, started the coffee and straightened the kitchen while Andrew simmered nearby. The water in the bath turned off and a minute later the door opened a crack. "Darien, do you have a brush?" Serena called.  
  
"Sorry, just a comb," he called back.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Just as Andrew lost his patience, a frustrated scream was heard. "Aargg! I've had it! No more hiding!" Three heads whipped around, one in shock and the other two in knowing trepidation as the door opened and Sailor Moon stepped out. "This is the only way I could get my hair decent," she explained, "Rini, let's go home for breakfast. Darien, I'll see you later." With that, the girls left.  
  
Andrew just stared at the door, Darien stepped out onto the balcony and waved to a normal Serena and Rini, then returned to the kitchen.  
  
"She. . .That's. . . She's Sailor Moon!" The words came out barely coherently from Andrew's direction.  
  
"Yes, she is." Darien confirmed calmly. *The cat was out of the bag, might as well have fun with it.* "Coffee's ready."  
  
The blond man nearly collapsed at the table. "Serena is Sailor Moon," he stated, unbelieving.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Darien confirmed again, "Want an omelet?" He moved behind the divider, opened the cupboards and got things out- as if being caught with a girl in your bed who turns out to be Sailor Moon was an everyday occurrence.  
  
Andrew took a drink of his coffee, set his cup down and stared at it. "Wait a minute, I thought Sailor Moon had a thing for Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
*thwunk* A red rose stood imbedded in the table near his cup.  
  
"She does," a deep voice answered.  
  
Andrew looked up at.. a notorious figure in black.  
  
He froze. . . brain overload. . .stop the day. . .rewind . . "I . . I . . You . . You . . She . . She . . You . . You . . She . .You . ."  
  
"Andrew, you're repeating yourself," The man in black chided while drinking Darien's coffee.  
  
"Tu...Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"D..Da..Darien?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
An electric bolt flared through him as pieces of a puzzle fell in place. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!" He jumped up, grabbed the super-hero by the lapel, and raised his fist...to a sarcastic grin. The sheer audacity of the situation finally got to him, and Andrew collapsed, laughing. Darien detransformed and joined him.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this," Andrew choked, "you, her.. have been doing this ...two years." He suddenly sobered, "But that still doesn't explain this morning."  
  
Darien sweat-dropped. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
AN: Holidays- too busy! Hope you had fun with this one, it's a personal favorite. Anyway, today is two-for-one day. Next chappie coming right up: what will the girls say? And, oh, thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews! 


	14. Blabbermouth

Blabbermouth!  
  
"So Andrew knows?"  
  
"About us and the others, yes, but not everything, not about Rini." It was evening and they were having a quiet dinner together.  
  
"Thank you for letting me face Uranus and Neptune on my own. It means a lot to know you have confidence in me."  
  
"I love you enough to let you fight your own battles. Besides, I've seen you in action, I knew you could do it," he kissed her.  
  
She sighed, "Darien, about my mother..?"  
  
"I think we should tell your parents," he replied.  
  
"I don't feel ready to."  
  
"And I don't like what your mother has been thinking about us, about me," he frowned.  
  
"I know, but Rini will be leaving soon and they'll forget about her and all, give them time," she reasoned.  
  
"That's another thing I don't like. I don't think it is right to mess with their memories. I know it happened before, but it's not good to forget a part of your life." He stabbed at his dinner.  
  
"I understand, but you know I want my life to be normal. If I tell them who I am, they will worry all the time, or they'll treat me different. I don't want that."  
  
"What if something happens to you, Serena," he stated his fear, "they have a right to know. And the way the last few crises have gone, I would be the one left to tell them. I don't know if I could face that." he trailed off.  
  
"I've written a letter; we all have- just in case. Please, Darien, for now?" she pleaded.  
  
"Alright," he agreed reluctantly, "for now."  
  
``````````````````````` * ````````````````````  
  
"Now that Rini has returned, do you agree with me about telling your parents?" he asked her a few days later.  
  
"Even about us, about Rini?" she questioned resignedly.  
  
"Yes, I won't be kept from my daughter!" he said emphatically, then he continued more softly, "It's for her sake, too. She hasn't said anything, but.. I don't think they're alive in her time."  
  
"I.. think you're right," she agreed thoughtfully. "She seems to have led a lonely life, and that's one reason why she was sent back. Yes. They should be told all."  
  
"I'm leaving for America soon, do you want to wait till I get back?" he offered.  
  
"No, I'll tell them myself," she said decisively. "It's something that I need to face alone."  
  
`````````````````````` * `````````````````  
  
"Wow, it sure was nice of Andrew to treat us all at the café today." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah, but did ya catch the weird looks he was giving us, like the cat that ate the carrot?" Mina commented.  
  
"That's canary, you bird-brain," chided Raye.  
  
"Whatever, it was still weird, but nice."  
  
"Guys, I- ah- kinda transformed in front of him at Darien's the other day. Well, not really in front of, but he knows- about us." Serena confessed meekly. "Darien told him the rest."  
  
"He does?!!" They all looked over at Andrew, who saluted.  
  
"I think that's cool," Lita said.  
  
"Well. Who are you gonna tell next, blabbermouth- the TV news?" hissed Raye.  
  
Serena looked up, her face calm and determined. "Actually, I'm going to tell my parents." Five girls (Rini included) looked at their Princess- for such she was when she had that look and used that voice. "I'm letting you know so you can tell your folks, too."  
  
"I'll be glad to finally tell my mom, but why did you decide to do it now?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"There are several reasons. One is that a number of people know already: Greg, the four sisters, Sensei Caine and Andrew to name a few; there may be some we don't know about. It would only take one wrong person to find out and we really would be on the news. Two, I don't think you realize but our activities have been noticed and we don't have the best of reputations with some people." She looked down at her shake.  
  
The other girls were quiet and thoughtful, then Lita spoke up roughly, "Who cares what others think?"  
  
"I care what my mother thinks, I heard it from her," Serena started to cry, "She.. she doesn't want Rini to see Darien anymore." The other girls looked at her and at each other, catching the implication.  
  
"Why doesn't Auntie Ikuko want me to see Darien?" Rini asked, looking around confused.  
  
"It's a grownup thing," Mina answered with a sad shake of her head.  
  
"You're right, Serena," Raye said, hugging her, "I'll feel better after I've told grandpa."  
  
"It will be nice not to lie about things to my parents anymore." Mina smiled, cheering up.  
  
"When are you going to do it?" inquired Amy.  
  
"Thursday, while Darien is in America," Serena answered.  
  
"America?" four voices chorused. "Why is he going there?" As Serena explained, the group got all excited and they agreed (Andrew included) that they should have a party with all their families when he returned.  
  
"That is, if your dad isn't still steamed at him. In that case, Serena, maybe he should stay in America," Raye suggested as they left.  
  
"Don't even think it, Raye. He's my man and I'm not giving him up."  
  
  
  
AN: Yes, revelations are coming up! But first we follow Darien to the States to meet Hawkeye. Special cameo guests appears also. Ditto, ditto, thanks again. 


	15. Author's Note

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!  
  
I'm really sorry about not updating my story. My computer got fried and until it's fixed, I can't access my files. Please be patient, I will be back! 


End file.
